Meow
by Shoujo Bat
Summary: Hiei is turned into a cat and now someone has to watch him, want to know who, read it! Him and whoever watch fall in love, NO YAIO! Rated for I think just one cuss word, more later. HieixBotan. Fixed ch.1
1. And so it Begins

Hello, I thought this ideal would be a good Botan/Hiei, please review, FLAMES ARE WELCOME!  
Word Key-  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"

* * *

The Story Start

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were training in Demon World, when a loud vice boomed in their ears.  
"Hiei Jaganshi, come forward!"  
"Who wants me?" he answered  
"Me the witch, Kookooice. You killed my father, and now I will make your life a living hell," Then she started chanting, and a large light went around Hiei and Kurama, then both were in Genkai's temple.  
"What happened Hiei?" Kurama asked  
"Hiei, are you there?"  
"Meow." He answered.  
"OMG! Hiei has turned into a cat, but the others can't know yet. They would do something God terrible." Sure enough, Hiei was a black cat with a white starburst on his head, and where the Jagan eye would be was a small purple spot.  
'Fox, can you hear me?'  
'Yes Hiei, seems you still have this power, but I'm afriad that you can't stay with me, you have to live with one of the others'  
'Damn'

* * *

A Little Later

* * *

"Yukina, can you help me get the guys, I'll call Kuwabara and Yusuke, can you call Botan and Kieko, I found a kitten and we have to see who will keep him while I'm at classes"  
"Sure Kurama-kun." she called from her room.

* * *

When they got there

* * *

"Okay, this is a stray cat I found, I would like for one of you to watch him for me while I'm at school, or full time if you wish"  
'Baka not all day'  
'Yes now stop'  
"I can't, it might get drunk, or die form the smoke at my house." said Yusuke.  
"I can't, I have too much trouble with my own cat." said who else, Kuwabara.  
"Genkai doesn't like animals inside"  
"I can't, mom and dad would have a fit, and I have my own studies"  
"Then that leaves Botan, well can you?"  
"Yes I can, Koenma gave me a house, and about 5 months away."  
"Okay, Botan can keep the cat for all day." said Kieko.  
"Fine with me, but what should we call him."  
"How about, Shadow. Because he's so dark." Offered Yukina.  
"Yes, that's such a cute name, let's go shadow"  
And off they walked. well Botan walked and carried Shadow in her arms.

* * *

End for now

* * *

Sorry it's so short, just for the beginning. I read a lot of these, but almost none were Hiei/Botan, so I changed that. Please flame if it's bad, and do good reviews if it's alright.

Next chapter-  
"Okay Shadow, we need to get your stuff, cat food, litter, and whatever else"  
"Meow" 'what did the fox get me into'  
"Okay, lets go, to the pet store!" she ran off with Hiei in her arms meowing all the way.


	2. Dinner Time

Hello, thank you all for my reviews, here are my thank yous. 

Hiei's Ice Maiden- Thank you for the tips.

Jessica- I'll add more.

BlackNinja- Thank you, updates will come often

quistis13- I knew someone would like it!

"Speak"  
'Translations'

* * *

Botan and Hiei were on their way to SmartPets to pick up Hiei's things.

"Hey Shadow, do you think we should get food, or litter first?"

"Meow" 'Baka onna, she must of forgot'

"Hey, I am not a baka onna, I can understand you! Now what do you think we should get first?"

"Meow, meow. MEOW!" 'How did you... nevermind... FOOD! I'm starving.'

"Okay, you can have some fish, just for now. I highly doubt that you would want to jump to some hard cat food, from eating trash."

"Meow! Hiss." 'It was not trash, it tasted good!"

"Okay, lets go." Then they ran off to the fish market, once again Botan running and Shadow kind-of having to chatch up.

"I'll have two 5 pound tunas, please"

"Very well, good-lookin'" Said the very fine looking fish gutter. Short brown hair, bronze skin tone, blue eyes.

"Meow, meow?" 'He's up to something, to think you're a good-lookin' woman'

"Be quite, I don't like him, this will get us a discount."

"Meowww" 'Ohhh'

"Thank you. How much?"

"Oh it's free, since it seems you have a small pet to feed."

"Thank you sooo much!" Then Botan and Hiei ran off to her house, she would have to go get his stuff after they ate.

"Okay Shadow, do you want it cooked or raw?"

"Meow? Meow hiss, meow!" 'What? How could you ask stupid question, cooked!'

"Sorry, I didn't now, man for a cute cat you sure have a bad temper, I think I'll give you a nick-name, Hiei. That's a guy I hang ouy with. He's kind of cute too, in a death, goth, kind of way"

"Meow?" 'What's goth?'

"Oh, it's when people dress in all black, and mainly act on death and evil."

"Meow?!" 'Wow, wait, you think he's cute?!"

"Okay, dinners done, eat up soon, so we can get your other stuff." She said with a very chreeful smile.

"MEOW, MEOW MEOW!" 'FOOD! I'M SO FUCKIN' HUNGRY!' He ran after the fish and tore it to shreds with his little fangs.

"Okay, okay, no need to cuss. You done? Okay lets go to SmartPets!"

"Meow, meow." 'Whatever onna.'

And off they went to SmartPets for some more shopping. 'Shadow' running after Botan, who kind of forgot him, skipping down the street.

* * *

How was that chapter. Thanks for the advice, and next chapter should be up on the 17th so wait up, and review. No update untill at least one more review. 


	3. Movies? Kuwabaka?

Don't own anything. If I did, Hiei and Botan would go out at least once.  
Thank you everybody, everybody being these people, 

Crystal Koneko  
rin  
kawaii chibi shun  
Zeech  
quistis13- Hppy B-day!  
cloudy58  
KaoruKamae  
Crystal Koneko  
Hiei's Ice Maiden  
Jessica Black  
Ninja

"Speak"  
'Translations'  
Thoughts

* * *

At SmartPets Hiei and Botan were walking around, looking for litter and a litter box and food.

"Meow" You know you never answered my question.'

"And what was it?" sweating like it was 100 degrees because she knew what was next. The question she had ignored him on  
porpoise at the house, damn cat memories.

"Meow, meow?" 'Do you really think Hiei is cute?" To Botan's great wonder she found a store guy and thought of an excuse not to answer him again.

"Um… Hey, do you think you could help me get some litter and a litter box, please?"

"Yes miss, litter is down on aisle 10, so is the litter box. Food is down aisle 12, I'm sure you'll need it."

"Thank you, come on Shadow." Then they darted around looking for the aisles. She wanted to get home and take a long bath, she was running all day for the rude cat Kurama and her friends dumped on her, but she wanted to have some company and he was alright, rude, but alright.

"Meow" 'I don't want to go home yet. I want to see a movie.'

"Okay" she said as a whisper, no need for anyone to think she was a loony. They went down the aisle and picked up some Catty Patty food, and a good automatic litter box, she was not doing any work,and some Let's Go litter. As they walked up to the counter to pay they saw Kuwabara and his cat, Kayla. (A/N: I have no clue if he really has a cat, and if he does I don't know the name, sorry)

"Hello Kuwabara-kun and Kayla. What are you doing here?"

"We needed more cat litter Botan-chan."

"Okay, just getting what Hiei Jr. will need."

"What's with the name mini Hiei, wasn't it Shadow?"

"Yes, but he reminded me of Hiei so I call him Hiei Jr. every now and then"

"Okay, does he hate me like the shrimp?"

"Meow!" 'That baka, yes I hate him"

"No, he loves you, well I must go pay! See ya Kuwa-kun"

"Bye Botan-chan!" He called as she finished paying and left for BlookBusting to rent a movie because Hiei wanted to. He really wanted to hug the cat to death, but maybe next time.

* * *

"Okay, what movie do you want Shadow?" Botan said as they entered to very cold movie rental place. She was freezing and her brain must have frozen with it because next she didn't comprehend what Shadow said.

"Meow!" 'The Grudge' (A/N: Don't own!)

"Oh… never heard of it, so yeah we can watch it!" See, she really hated horror movies, but her brain didn't have time to realize she was so afraid of the movie that she ran out of her house every time the commercial came on.

"I would like to rent The Grudge, please."

"Very well, see you later Miss Botan." They ran out the door to Botan's house to watch, we all of a sudden you could hear all through the town,

"SHADOW! YOU MADE ME GET A HORROR MOVIE, NOW I HAVE TO CALL THE GUYS! NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I WATCHING THIS ALONE!"

"MEOW! HISS MEOW!" 'ONNA, OKAY CALL THEM, JUST STOP YELLING, SENSITIVE EARS!' He meowed out, pushing his ears back to his head. Hissing in pain he jumped under the chair to stop the ringing.

"Sorry, okay let me call Yusuke and Kieko, Kurama and Shizuru, and Kuwabara and Yukina."

"Meow." 'Who is Yukina?' He asked titling his head to the side. (A/N: So cute! Can't you just see that, Hiei as a cat titling his head sideways in confusion?)

"Oh Yukina is Hiei's twin sister, but I'm not suppose to tell anyone because he thinks she won't love her, when in truth she really doesn't care. I'm sure he won't mind me telling a cat."

"Meow" 'Whatever, just call.' He said, oddly thinking about telling Yukina that he was her brother. Why does the baka onna have this affect on me, not even the fox could make me even think about the possibility? Oh, I need a good TV. blood bath. He thought to him-self, suddenly seeing Kuwabara in a tub, head and arms cut off, with Hiei laughing like a mad-man.

* * *

Okay, how was that, better I hope, and once again thank you for advice, this will help with this state writing test I'm having. Okay, well happy b-day to quistis13. And i'm so happy from the reviews. All I need is one new review to keep on writing. Next chap may be up on the 18th, it should be. See ya.  



	4. Double C size bra

Don't own anything. If I did, Hiei and Botan would go out at least once.  
Thank you everybody, the same people as before.

* * *

"Speak"  
'Translations'

* * *

Botan was just standing there, looking like she was thinking, but Hiei wasn't sure, so he meowed, and meowed, but she didn't hear him. So he did the only other thing he could think of, he rubbed against Botan's leg purring. When Botan finally snapped out of it she saw him purring on her leg.

"Oh my, it's so cute what you do. But I think we should watch it on Friday, that way Kieko and Kurama don't leave early for class. It is only Wednesday. I'm going to take that bath I wanted, and you're coming to, just for company."

"Meow!" Hiei answered worried, he did not want to see the onna naked. No matter how much his inner voice said so. Botan ran to pick him up and under one arm she had Hiei, and the other a towel. They went into the bathroom, and Botan shut the door behind her, blocking his only way out.

"Okay, you sit here on the toilet while I get undressed, the water is already done." She said, taking off her skirt. She was only wearing a blue mini skirt with a with tube top, a black bra with matching lacy underwear. Hiei bet he would have had a nose bleed by now if he was still human.

"Me-OW!" He exclaimed as she just pulled off her bra, a double C size. Wow he never knew they were that big, he guessed that was the reason for the large pink dress she wore, and even when she didn't she would wear a large sweater.

"Are you okay, by what you said you'd think you were a teenage boy. Silly me, well now that you're here, and I'm in the tub, it's time for me to talk my heart out to someone. Okay first off, yes I think Hiei is cute, in fact you might say I have a crush on him. Next you know whose going to go out, I can see it, Touya and Yukina, she doesn't like the idiot, Kieko and Yusuke, she loves the way he lifts up her skirt, that's just an act, and Kurama and Shiz, I call her that for short, they are in L-O-V-E love!"

"Meow, meow?" 'What about Hiei?'

"Okay, me and Hiei, dud. Well maybe not, more like Hiei and some Goth demon girl, yes that would be much better than me, I'm a stupid ferry girl. bubbly and always happy. You want to know the truth, I'm not really bubbly, I'm clumsily, and I can fight. Who do you think was the old sprit detective, between Yusuke and the other guy? Me, I had great sprit power, till I died, but so I would still be near, I became the grim reaper/trainer."

"Meow." 'Wow sorry, for him, he'll never say it himself, I can tell."

"Thanks, I'm done, ready for bed?"

"Meow!" 'A BED!' They walked to her room and sat on her bed, talking some more until about 10:00 pm. Then she turned out the light and got under her covers, with Hiei purring loudly wormed under the covers wit Botan.

* * *

The end, sorry this was short. Can't think of anything else. Well thanks for somebody reading. See you guys later! 


	5. Truth or dare, Fugly, and the lambada!

Don't own anything, thank you readers, Go Botan and every guy, except Kuwa-kun, and Koenma-sama, I don't like them with her, if you like anyone of them with Botan, good for you! I'm sorry. I'm weird like that!

* * *

The next two days went by very fast for Botan and Hiei. Soon it was the big party day, and Botan was calling everyone needed, Touya, Kuwabara, Kieko, Yusuke, Yukina, Shiz, and Kurama.

"Okay Shadow, the gang will be here I a little bit. Let's get ready." She ran off leaving Hiei to run after her to see what in the three world's name she was talking about.

"Okay, I'll wear my pink skirt and pink tee-shirt. Now you'll have a nice collar I got for you, black and purple to match your fur. Cute, ne?"

"Meow" 'It looks nice onna' Then the doorbell rang and she and Hiei went to answer it, but were a little too late for Yusuke had already kicked the door open, everyone else sweat dropping. Botan lead them all in as they 'ohh' and 'ahhh' at the very nice house Koenma gave her.

"Okay, let's play, truth or dare first. The cat can play too, he understands you, and I can translate for him. Weird, but I know what he means when he talks."

"Okay, but I think he could just watch no need for him to get up off your lap" Kurama said, pointing to Hiei on Botan's lap, purring away like nothing was going on.

"Okay, Yukina, truth or dare?" Asked Botan, she picked truth, but would soon regret it.

"What do you really think of Kuwabara?" she asked, her and Kieko laughed, Hiei just smirked, which really creped out Kuwabara, but he knew that Yukina would say 'I love him!' He was already planning their wedding.

"Well, sorry but, Kuwa-kun, I don't like you the way you want me to, only as a some type of friend." You could really see the anime camera shattering on Kuwabara at 20 seconds later, 'because he had to think about it.

"Why, Yukina-chan!?"

"Because Kuwa-kun, you're fugly." Kieko, Yukina, and Botan bust out laughing while saying at the same time, them the only ones knowing what fugly meant.

"What the hell is fugly, Kieko-chan?" Yusuke asked, not liking how she was acting.

"Okay, fugly is…" started Kieko,

"A word made of the two words…" Said both Yukina and Botan,

"FUCKIN' UGLY!" they all yelled out, Hiei doing the lambada, though no one knew he knew how to dance at all, Kurama and Botan would have to ask about that, he didn't even care that his sister just cuss, soon followed Yusuke, Shiz, Touya, and Kurama laughing all the way.

"Okay, now, lets see, Botan truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How do you feel about Hiei-kun, really?" Kieko and Shiz were laughing a little waiting for what they knew would come.

"I mumble"

"Can't hear you in the balcony!" Yukina said in a sing-song voice. Is it just me or do your friends does that too? Man I hate it when they do that. Botan thought.

"I will write it on a piece of paper, only Kieko, Yukina, and Shiz can see it."

"OKAY!"

"NO FAIR." Yelled the boys, they wanted to know, but at the same time all the girls except Botan grew 20 feet tall over the guys, while they shrunk to 1 foot.

"Uh..., never mind."

"We thought so, anyway it says here… OMG! I knew it, I'm so smart, and not even the fox knows this! Aha! I beat the stupid fox!" yelled Shiz as the other girls looked on, then Kieko got a hold of it for a little, that's when it started.

"Give it Kieko, I want to know!" Yusuke yelled while reaching for it from Kieko's hands held high in the chair she was standing in.

"Gimmie gimmie!" He yelled again, this time Kieko was starting to yell at him. They were very cute, like they were 4 again, arguing over any and everything the other had.

"Gimmie Gimmie never gets!" she yelled until Botan coughed at said that it was something special she would say it when she saw Hiei again, until then they had to wait.

"Okay, now, Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm scared of Kieko, she's evil when she wants to be."

"What's your middle name?" Although she already knew her and the girls were planning something bad, and something mean, the poor, poor, perverted baka never stood a chance.

"Skipper." Then he sealed it with a death glare about that of a level when Hiei first learned how to glare and that flame thing that surrounds the anime people when they are really pissed. Though the girls paid no mind and started to sing. (A/N: This way will be a lot easier, just for now)

Botan: Looks like a slipper

Kieko: Rhymes with dipper

Yusuke: Shut up Kieko-chan!

Yukina: Not quite a flipper

Shiz: Plus he's not a tipper

Yusuke: I do t- Wait I don't tip.

All the girls: LOOK IT'S SKIPPER! (A/N: I got this from Ed, Edd, and Eddy /Don't Own/ I thought this would be really funny)

Then they all bust out laughing, thought the cat looked like he was having a sneeze attack, Hiei told Kurama he was fine, and Kurama told everyone else

"Let's play twister next!" said Botan, trying to help Kieko get Yusuke away from killing her.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone quickly, thank goodness for Yusuke's short attention span.

* * *

Done, for now! You want to play a party game with them, send me your name andsome info you want in here, e-mail on bio. If you want to date anyone but Hiei, i'm sorry, you can have a plushie of any of they guys you want! 


	6. Twister, Rachel, Kuwa gets a grilfriend

"Speak"  
'tranlation or Thought'

* * *

As the gang were playing twister the doorbell rang, and the group playing, everyone but Botan, had groaned. You see they were all in very odd spots, Keiko over Yusuke's ass, Yusuke on top of Kurama, who was facing Yukina's butt, and so on. Botan ran to the door, forgetting all about the group playing.

"Hello! Oh, Rachel!" There in the door way stood a fairly tall girl with red-brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hey Botan-chan, what you doing?" She asked, sticking her head in the doorway see the rest of the group tied together on the twister mat.

"Oh my! You guys can stop. This is my friend Rachel! That's Kurama, Shiz, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Touya, my new pet cat Shadow, and Kuwabara. He's single" She said, pointing to everyone, winking with Kuwabara, knowing her friend had weird enough taste to want to go out with him. For Kuwa and Rachel the world went in slow motion as that romantic background music started playing.

* * *

In Kuwa's Mind

* * *

Kuwa- There's the girl that I like, now more than ever she gives me butterflies. I know I can be smart if I-

* * *

Outside

* * *

"God damn it Kuwabaka you better get your ass off me!" Yusuke yelled, trying to move over the lard of an idiot over.

"Oh, my love Rachel. Would you go out with me?" He asked with kind of cute pleading black eyes

"Hmmm, okay!" She answered, everything got deathly quite, everyone started at Kuwabara then to Rachel, then back and fort, until Shiz, Kieko, and Touya passed out.

"Was it something I said?" Maybe it was a lack of smartness in the room. Maybe it was the fact that Kuwabara was the only single guy Rachel had seen in 5 years, she was kind of lazy getting a boyfriend and missed out. Or maybe it was the fact that Botan could have had a gas leek, but one thing is for sure, no one knows anything anymore. They started the blink again then Botan came up with a game ideal.

"Let's play Seven Minutes I Heaven or Ten Minutes in Hell. You guys can vote." said Botan, looking for Heaven and not Hell.

"How do you play Ten Minutes in Hell?" Asked the ever stupid Kuwabara and his new girlfriend Rachel.

"Well you see in Seven Minutes in Heaven you and someone cute are picked, but in Hell you and the fugliest guy or girl go in for ten minutes. Got it?" They all shook their heads yes and all voted for Seven Minutes in Heaven, can you blame them, having to kiss either Kuwabara or whoever they voted fugliest girl.

"Okay, first are Yukina and Touya, then Keiko and Yusuke, Kurama and Shiz, Rachel and Kuwa, and me and Kurama." Botan finished and mouthed I'm sorry to Shiz who mouthed back its okay. The first couple was okay, a small and innocent kiss is what they had. Then Yusuke and Kieko went in and took 10 minutes instead of 7 they locked the door and Kuwa had to break it down. It was good enough for two more rounds. Kurama and Botan were not going to kiss. Kurama and Shiz had a little more then a peck, but it wasn't as bad as Kieko and Yusuke. Rachel and Kuwabara refused to come out until later. After they came out everyone left for home. Then it hit Botan, they forgot to watch the movie.

"Oh well, when Hiei comes back from Demon World I'll see if he wants to see it. After Botan went to sleep, Kurama snuck into her room and looked for Hiei, he saw him on Botan stomach purring loudly looking oh so cute. Kurama took a picture with a camera he knew he would need, he also got pictures of Kuwabara's girlfriend. He shook the little cat until he woke up. He had some important news.

* * *

Okay, how was that, so sorry I haven't update sooner. I had a lot of homework, damn teachers. So review I think there are only one or two more chappies left. Yay! 


	7. Wedding bells are ringing

Hope you enjoy, last real chapter.

* * *

"Hiei, I found the cure, but it's hard. And you won't like it."

'What is it fox? I'm sleepy.'

"You have to fall in love with your care taker. Botan. You like her anyway. Just tell her you're Hiei and she'll tell you how she feels."

'Fox! I may love the onna, but she doesn't love me!'

"Trust me, please."

'Fine'

He left though window as he came. Then Hiei meowed really loud to wake up Botan and tell her the truth.

"MEOWWW" 'Wake up!'

"What do you want Shadow?"(I'll just put the translation down next)

'We need to talk.'

"What about?"

'I'm Hiei'

"WHAT!"

'I'm Hiei, that damn witch from demon world turned me into a cat. I wasn't sure if you would torture me like the others if you knew'

"Oh Hiei, I was worried you got hurt, you were gone for about a week. Wait, you saw me undressed, in nothing. You can't tell anyone I have a C sized bra. But I have something to tell you."

'What is it?'

"I love you Hiei. I was waiting for you to show up. That's what I was going to tell you at the truth or dare game, but you were a kitty."

'I love you too onna.'

"When will you call me Botan? Oh Hiei, I can't wait till your norm-" As soon as he said onna Hiei turned back to normal, only he was missing everything but some white with dark blue hearts boxers.

"I thought you never wore any underwear, let alone boxers. I thought ningin things would be a burden, or are they Kurama's and you took them?"

"They are mine. Do you have any tee-shirts I could wear, love?"

"Oh my, that sounds so cute, love! No, you'll have to sleep in that until morning. Then you can see Kurama. But I would wait a while; something tells me that Shiz will be there too." They both snuggled under the covers and went to sleep until morning to tell the others.

"Hiei, call the guys and tell them to come over. Plus tell Kurama to bring you some cloths. I have to take a shower." With that she left for the bathroom, leaving the poor boy alone to figure out how to use the phone. He knew the number, somehow, but didn't know how to use them. He picked up the phone and pushed five random buttons. That was the worst number to call. It was…

"Hello?"

"Oh, hiiiii, Hiei-kun!" said an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Who are you?"  
"It's me, Koto, from the DT! It has taken you long enough to call and say you love me! Talk about lazy demon."  
"Wrong number, sorry. I love someone else."

"Wait, NOOOO! I can change." She yelled, and got nothing but a dial tone back.

"Aw fuck this shit." he said, and used his jagan eye. Botan would have to teach him how to use the phone in another fic. The gang rounded up in Botan's living room waiting for Hiei and Botan. Kurama carrying his brother's cloths, they were the only ones that fit.

"Okay, guys. Hiei was the cat. Shadow. But I got him back to normal. Isn't that right Kurama?" Started Botan, as she walked down the stairs everyone's eyes falling on Hiei behind her, in nothing but boxers.

"Um… well… it was for you guys… And you guys couldn't wait another night for you two to get… um… busy?" He pointed out; Botan had forgotten all about company, wearing only some mini short short shorts, and some strapless bra.

"HOLY SHIT! Kurama talked perverted on us. It's the end of the world!" Shouted Kuwabara with Rachel. He was the smartest guy there, if he was perverted, it was not good. But that was not the point, for everyone had noticed the not so good outfit they were wearing.

"Then that must be the reason for Hiei's cloths. Anyway, yes you see Hiei was the cat, some witch, Kookomm, or something." Said Kurama about to say something else, but was cut off by Yusuke, saying something stupid.

"From what I've heard, Botan takes a bath every Wednesday, which means Hiei had to have seen Botan naked. Hiei, what's her bra size?" All that was heard was the loudest slap ever heard in a Hiei/Botan fic.

"YOU PERVERT YUSUKE!" yelled Botan, Yukina, Shiz, Rachel and Kieko. Yukina may have been a tad naive, but she knew when Yusuke was being perverted.

"Okay, me and Hiei have an announcement to make!" Shouted Botan getting everyone's attention.

"Me and Hiei are getting married, and mated!" Everyone clapped really loud, the girls cheering on Botan, a few 'Finally' and 'Can I be maid of honor?' came up. Then everyone looked at Hiei, waiting for him to speak.

"I love you Botan!" He said with a smile, the biggest smile you ever did see. Freaky, I know. Everyone stood there, too shocked to speak. Botan because he used her name for once, everyone but Yukina because he smiled, and Yukina because he said the words 'I' and 'Love' in the same sentence.

* * *

**THE END  
I'm done with this fic, time for something new.**

**Scared ya? I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. And keep on reading.**

* * *

They all started planning a wedding, getting ready for everything. Botan and the girls went to shop for a beautiful wedding dress, they all agreed Rachel should be maid of honor, she dates Kuwabara, you got to get something good. Kieko and Yukina were bride's maid. Shiz would be the minister; she got a degree, or whatever you need for the job. The girls also rented a large and pretty church. The guys, well Kurama and Hiei went to get a tux, plan who was what, who was where, things like that. Yusuke and Kuwabara went on planning the bachelor party, some things never change. The big day came and everything was perfect, for once. Kurama, Yusuke, Touya, and Kuwabara sat down in front of Hiei, giving him a small talk.

"Now, we see you and Botan are in true love, we just want to make sure that you take care of our girl. Botan is special, and we want what's best, right guys?" Kurama and Kuwabara nodded to his question.

"Now, you guys behave, if you have kids, tell us. YOU HAVE TO KEEP IN TOUCH! You cannot just up and leave with her, leaving us in the dark, coming back 10 years later, looking at us like we're crazy." Said Kurama, worried he would be forgotten by the happy couple.

"I am happy to have your blessing for Yukina and me to be wed. You got a good girl there, you'll keep her down to earth, and she'll keep you happy."

"You guys said everything good! Okay, Hiei, you're a good guy, please take care of her. Botan is like our sister; don't do anything naughty, unless you and her are into that. In that case I got some shackles in back, ha-ha, just kidding, but not really." Kuwabara joked. (I got the shackle part form the movie Dogeball)

"Thank you Yusuke, Kurama, Touya, and Kuwabara. Yusuke, you take care of that mate of yours you crazy son of bitch. Kurama, That crazy chick that likes us, Koto, called, she knows your number, so get with Shiz soon. Touya, you are a worthy fighter, I want to have some nephews and nieces, so get to work soon. Kuwabara, you took good care of my sister, I kind of would have trusted you with her, but now you can happily take another member of my fan club away. So Thanks, and yes, you heard right, Yukina's my sister." Then all of a sudden the door busted open, and in came Yukina, screaming at the top of her lungs

"BROTHER! Why didn't you tell me? I have to go on a hunch Botan had that you would say it to one of them." She said, pointing to the guys. The ones who knew looked ashamed at not telling her sooner. The music started and the girls paired off with their guy, Kurama took his seat next to some people.

Kuwabara, was oddly the best man, (I know that shouldn't be him, but him and Rachel should be together) Yukina and Touya walked down the aisle to the different sides, as did Kieko and Yusuke. Because Hina was not there, Hiei walked down the aisle with the closest thing to a mother he could find, Genkai. Then the music for the bride started and Botan, arm in arm, with Koenma for a father, walked down, she walked to the opposite side of Hiei.

Shiz started to say whatever thing to preacher says and they ended with two I do's and instead of putting on the rings, they bit each other where the neck and shoulder meet. Then they kissed, and walked out the church, Botan threw the bouquet and it landed right in Yukina's hands. They all left and lived happily ever after.

* * *

Done, soon the last bit. ONE MORE REVIEW, AND YOU GET TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT 


	8. The End

Hello, sorry it took so long, my computer broke! Okay, well good-bye peoples, this is the end of Meow.

* * *

Botan and Hiei lived in Human World; they bought a house and lived in the same neighborhood as their friends. Everyone else was married, Touya and Yukina, Kieko and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Rachel, Shiz and Kurama. 

Botan and Hiei had three kids, 2 twins and 1 older kid. The twins had midnight blue hair, one a girl one a boy. The girl, Rosy age 11, had pale red eyes, the boy, Posey also age 11, had bright pink eyes. Rosy's hair was always in a pony tale as her mom, but her ends were oddly always sticking up. Posey's hair was a bit more flat, but it was gelled to stick up every now and then. The oldest had baby blue hair with black natural highlights. Her name was Nina, and she was 13, her hair reached her back and her bangs spiked, her eyes cotton candy pink with a bit of red mixed in.

Yusuke and Kieko had 1 boy, his name was Nathan, he had black hair, and it was long, always loose, think Yusuke in demon form. He had big cinnamon eyes like his dad, had was 14 years old.

Touya and Yukina had 2 kids, one boy who was 14 his name was Miroku, and had aqua blue hair, and purple eyes, red from Yukina and blue from Touya mixed together. His hair looked just like Touya's. They also had a girl; she had sea green hair, and ruby red eyes. She was 13 her name was Hina, after Yukina's mom, and kept her hair up in two pig tails. Nina and Hina were best friends.

Rachel and Kuwabara had 3 kids, two boys. One, Rannie, was 13 and had orange hair, long and straight. The other boy, Robert age 13, had curly orange-brown, both had grey eyes. They also had a little sister, her name was Betty, she had black eyes, and brown-red hair. She was only a year younger, 12.

Lastly Kurama and Shiz had 2 kids, two twin boys, one had brown eyes the other emerald green, both had red-brown hair, one, Youko, had his hair long, it was always in a small pony tail at the end, his brother, Kurama, had short hair, it was loose, and had stick up bangs, both were 13 years old.

They always remanded close friends and did a lot of things together. It was a bliss moment, and no one EVER got a pet cat, for Hiei would get really pissed, cause someone would say 'Hey Hiei, meow' whenever someone said something about a cat. To the others it was funny as hell, even his kids laughed, they knew about the mishap.

They lived in peach, most of the time, but every now and then Hiei 'accidentally' blow up something, or the kids would use their powers to have a fight, it amused everyone, and then the adults would fight too.

It was a good moment, until someone, lets just call him dimwit, said 'Hey Hiei, you talk to any cats lately?' and there stood Yus- I mean dimwit, well lets just say, he got the shit knocked out of him by Hiei and his great power. From then on only the kids would that phrase, because he wouldn't hurt them, their so lucky.


End file.
